


Catch Me When I Fall

by katzmotelrm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzmotelrm/pseuds/katzmotelrm
Summary: "It's our last day.""Then let's make it last."





	Catch Me When I Fall

Minseok woke up that morning, the sun bright in his sleepy eyes. He smiled and stretched out his arms, feeling the empty spot on the bed next to him. He sat up quickly and looked frantically at the blankets that were thrown to the side. He started to panic.

"Hey, Baozi."

He looked up at the doorway to see him. Luhan was standing there with a smug look on his face. Minseok let out a sigh of relief and leaned back on the palms of his hands.

"I thought you were gone for a second," the small boy said with a little smile, knowing that he wasn't entirely wrong. 

"I would never leave without saying something first," Luhan told him as he sat at the edge of the bed. 

"Hannie I'm scared," Minseok said sadly as he shuffled his body closer to Luhan's. 

"It's going to be okay," Luhan told the sad boy as he put an arm around him. 

"Why do you have to go?" Minseok asked as the tears in his eyes started to form.

"I've told you countless times before, it's not my choice, it's just my time," Luhan said as he stroked Minseok's hair slowly.

"But why?" Minseok asked as he wiped a tear from his face. "Can't I come?"

"Hey, look at me," Luhan said sternly as he cupped Minseok's face, causing him to look at the other. "You know you can't come, you know this."

Minseok shook his head and started to cry more. Luhan pulled the boy in for a tight hug as he let out his sorrow into the one person who gave him happiness.

"Why didn't we meet before? Why couldn't it have been sooner?" Minseok mumbled into Luhan's chest.

"I don't know baby, I don't know," Luhan answered. He was already losing himself. He couldn't even shed a tear. 

-

"Since it's our last day, what do you want to do?" Luhan asked Minseok who was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. He had finally stopped crying after about fifteen minutes, and Luhan wanted to give him everything today, knowing they'd never see each other again after this.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care," Minseok said with a small smile, as he spit into the sink. 

"So, can I plan it?' Luhan asked with an eyebrow raise.

"You can plan it, sure," Minseok said as he wiped his mouth off with a towel. 

"Perfect," Luhan said with a devious smile.

Minseok looked at him with a bit of confusion. He went over to him and put a hand on the back of his neck as the boy sat on Luhan's lap, facing him.

"Do you already have something planned?" Minseok questioned. 

"Maybe," Luhan said teasingly.

Minseok giggled and placed his lips on Luhan's gently. It was a passionate and loving kiss, unlike their ones before, this one felt the most real. More real than Luhan was.

-

Minseok was gripping tightly to Luhan's hand as they walked down the busy street. He was so nervous about losing the boy that he didn't know what to do but just hold on to him tightly. 

"Are you nervous?" Luhan asked with a smile. 

"It's going to hurt," Minseok said nervously.

"You've been begging for it for weeks," Luhan said as they approached the store. 

Minseok stopped in his tracks, causing Luhan to stop. 

"I can't do it," Minseok whined. 

Luhan smiled and placed his on Minseok's forehead.

"I'll be with you through the entire thing," Luhan said with reassurance.

Minseok let out a sigh as Luhan pulled him into the piercing shop. 

It was true. He had been talking about wanting his ears pierced for weeks now and now that it was happening, he didn't want it, but the way Luhan had looked at him made him less scared. He didn't know what it would be like without him and that made him even more terrified. 

-

"Do you like them?" Luhan asked as they say in the coffee shop. 

Minseok's ears hurt like crazy. 

"It hurts," Minseok whined with a pouty lip.

Luhan smiled and grabbed Minseok's hand.

"But do you like them?" He asked again. 

Minseok looked at Luhan and smiled, clutching to his hand tightly.

"Yes, I like them," Minseok answered. 

"Good cause they make you look even cuter," Luhan told him. 

"Is that the only thing you had planned?" Minseok asked as he puckered his lips out like he usually does. 

Luhan chuckled a little loving every inch of Minseok, trying to forget the fact that he had to leave soon. 

"No, I had other things planned," Luhan said to him. 

"What else?" Minseok asked with interest. 

"I can't tell you," Luhan said as he poked Minseok's nose.

"Why?" Minseok whined with frustration.

"Cause it has to be special," Luhan said to him. 

Minseok sat back in his chair with his arms crossed. He wasn't really upset, he was really overjoyed to just be with Luhan, for this one last day.

-

"Why are we at a jewelry shop?" Minseok asked with a head tilt. 

Luhan looked at Minseok and just simply smirked. 

"Hey, answer me," Minseok said with annoyance.

Luhan said nothing and pulled Minseok into the store. 

It was filled with many shiny and expensive things that seemed priceless. There were many jewels ranging in colors of, pinks, blues, reds, silvers, golds, and greens. 

Luhan let go of Minseok's hand and went over to the back of the store. Minseok stood there not knowing what to do. He was a little confused. Luhan came back to Minseok with a small box. 

"What's that?" Minseok asked with a head tilt. 

"Nothing," Luhan answered simply as he took Minseok's hand again. "Come on, I want to go somewhere."

Minseok glanced at the clock in the store, he saw that the time was two in the afternoon. He knew he had time, he just felt paranoid. He couldn't mess up.

-

"Don't you remember?" Luhan asked as Minseok looked at the scene in aw. "It's where we first met."

Minseok felt like he might cry. The small edge with the big tree was decorated with lights, a blanket on the grass and a picnic basket.

"Yeah, I remember," Minseok said as he turned to Luhan with a smile. "This is great."

"I still remember you're terrified face when I came over," Luhan said as he went to sit on the blanket, Minseok following behind. 

"Stop," Minseok said with embarrassment, remembering the whole thing so vividly. 

"Your cheeks turned so red," Luhan said again with a chuckle. 

"You were fucking naked," Minseok reminded him with annoyance. 

"You liked it," Luhan teased.

"Shut up," Minseok said, his cheeks still red. 

"Do you want me to give you the box now?" Luhan asked with an eyebrow raise as Minseok looked through the picnnic basket.

"Yeah," Minseok said as he took out some bread.

Luhan took the small box from his pocket and looked it over before handing it to Minseok. 

"It's something so that you can remember me," Luhan said sadly.

Minseok let out a disappointed sigh as he took the box. 

"Luhan, don't go, please don't go," Minseok said desperately. "I need you."

"I'm sorry Boazi," Luhan said as he patted Minseok's head. "It's our last day."

"Then let's make it last," Minseok said in a serious voice. 

Luhan looked at the boy sternly. He knew exactly what Minseok meant.

"No, Minseok, not this again," Luhan said with an eye roll.

"Luhan please, I don't care about this life anymore, I want to be with you," Minseok begged as he grabbed Luhan's arm.

"Minseok, I can't do it," Luhan told the boy. "It won't work."

"Why won't it?" Minseok asked. "It will, I know it will just let me do it."

"No, you're not doing it," Luhan said sternly, getting a bit more angry. 

"Luhan, if I do it we can be together and then-"

"No Sehun! It won't work!" Luhan yelled his fist clenched. 

Minseok looked at Luhan with fear and backed away from him.

"Sehun?" Minseok questioned, not sure why Luhan called him that.

Luhan looked at Minseok with wide eyes. He didn't mean to say that, but the last person he was with tried what Minseok wanted, and it didn't turn out well. 

"I'm sorry," Luhan said as he disappeared before Minseok's eyes. 

Minseok flipped and felt around where Luhan had been sitting, dropping the box. He kept feeling around the air frantically as the tears started to fall. Minseok started to sob. Luhan was gone now. They didn't even properly say goodbye. Minseok felt like everything was just taken away from him. He didn't care what Luhan said, he was going to get it back. He would make sure of it.

-

Minseok looked down at the rushing water of the river. It was flowing fast, about ten feet below him. He looked down at the box in his hand. He opened it and revealed a thick banded ring with a gold trim and a small diamond in the middle. Minseok tried to hold the tears back. He was done crying, he didn't want to cry anymore, he just wanted to be with Sehun now. 

Minseok slid the ring onto his finger as he looked down on the roaring water again. He took in a breath as he climbed up onto the thick railing of the bridge. He could feel himself getting weary and a little off balance. He still remembered the day Luhan came into his life saying he was a guardian angel, he wasn't technically lying.

The small boy looked down at his ring as he placed his lips on it gently, closing his eyes as a single tear fell down his cheek. He started to shift his weight forward about to fall into the raging water. He was ready. 

Suddenly he felt something grab his arm. Minseok's eyes popped opened as he flung his body around to see Luhan standing there with a disappointed look.

"Baozi," Luhan said sadly. 

Minseok burst into tears as Luhan helped him off the ledge. Luhan took the boy and pulled him into his chest, hugging him tightly.

"I told you not to," Luhan said sadly as he heard Minseok's muffled sobs.

"I needed to be with you," Minseok mumbled through his sobs. 

"It's okay," Luhan said softly. "You are with me."

Minseok froze. He backed away and looked into Luhan's eyes. 

"Your heart," Minseok said softly with shock. 

"I know," Luhan said with a small smile as he pushed Minseok's hair out of his face. "I'm alive."

"You're real?" Minseok questioned as he put his hand on Luhan's chest. 

"Yeah," Luhan said, smiling at the boy shocked boy.

Minseok started to cry again as he fell into Luhan's chest, he could finally feel the warmth in his body, the beating of his heart. Luhan just held onto Minseok tightly, as a tear ran down his cheek. He hasn't cried in so long. The salty water felt nice to him. 

"Do you remember the first time we slept together, and what I said to you?" Luhan asked Minseok as more tears fell from his eyes, but a smile was still plastered on his face. 

Minseok looked at Luhan with a little confusion. 

"I said, I'd catch you when you fall," Luhan said to the boy.

Minseok smiled slightly as he placed his lips on Luhan's, giving him a passionate kiss, with so much love. It was the most real kiss they'd ever experience, the two knew they would always be together, no matter what.

"I love you," Minseok said as they let go of the kiss.

"I love you too, Boazi," Luhan answered with his sweet smile, knowing his everything was standing in front of him.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for no reason, sorry if it sucks....  
> -katz


End file.
